Umbrellas of various designs are well-known for protecting people from rain and the sun. A hand-held umbrella typically protects one person from the elements, but normally is not large enough to protect additional people very well. Large umbrellas for providing shade are also commonly used on decks and patios. These larger umbrellas are mounted on a pole and typically include a large weight at the bottom for stability, or extend through a table so as to be supported at the base and at a point on the pole above the base. Such large umbrellas are normally set up and maintained in one place, and are not intended to be portable for traveling with a person. However, it is often desirable to have an enlarged umbrella-type shelter which can be easily folded up and down for portability and for use by two or more people for protection from the sun and rain.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a portable sun and weather shelter.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an umbrella shelter having a center pole, a canopy, and a frame interconnecting the pole and canopy, with a pair of wings attached to the canopy which extend outwardly beyond the canopy.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.